


Комплекс героя

by Satellite91



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Don't copy to another site, First Time, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hogwarts Era, M/M, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:09:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22227673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satellite91/pseuds/Satellite91
Summary: Рассказ о Рождестве, омеле, боггартах и, разумеется, о любви.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	1. О традициях, которые бывают обременительны.

**Author's Note:**

> В данной работе описываются однополые отношения и содержится контент, не предназначенный для лиц младше 18-ти лет. В случае, если вы не достигли совершеннолетия, покиньте эту страницу.
> 
> Разумеется, все персонажи, вовлечённые в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними. И по нормам МагБритании, и даже по законам РФ.
> 
> Публикация на других ресурсах: разрешено только в виде ссылки.
> 
> Зимний горностай, спасибо за поддержку!

**Рейтинг:** R  
 **Тип:** слэш  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Северус Снейп/Гарри Поттер, Джинни Уизли, Гермиона Грейнджер, Рон Уизли.  
 **Жанр:** романтика, первый раз (капля ангста, немного юста, намёки на юмор – смешать, но не взбалтывать)  
 **Предупреждения:** ООС, АУ, восьмой курс.  
Фред жив исключительно авторским произволом. Никакой сюжетной нагрузки данный факт не несёт, но мне так захотелось.  
 **Публикация на других ресурсах:** разрешено только в виде ссылки  
 **Статус:** закончен

– Нет, Гарри, ты просто обязан поехать в Нору! Фред и Джордж обещали запустить огненного дракона. Ты же помнишь четвёртый курс? Они что-то там ещё придумали, поколдовали и говорят, что теперь выйдет ещё круче. Только представь: целый дракон! – Рон говорил быстро, иногда проглатывая окончания, и едва ли не подпрыгивал от переполнявших эмоций.

Гарри не мог его осуждать: первое Рождество после окончания войны все собирались отмечать с размахом. Нет, ужасы прошлого года, конечно, ещё не стёрлись из памяти, но за прошедшие без малого восемь месяцев погибшие были оплаканы, а выжившие наконец-то стали вновь приобретать вкус к жизни. И его, этот самый вкус, требовалось распробовать как можно лучше, тщательнее, ощутить каждой частицей, чтобы впредь никогда уже не забывать, насколько на самом деле хорошая штука – эта жизнь. Хотелось вспомнить, как это бывает, когда руки дрожат не от страха и дыхание перехватывает не от безысходности, но от трепетного предвкушения, радостного волнения и сумасшедшей жажды чуда. И когда же, если не сейчас?! Когда, казалось, сам воздух пропитался предчувствием волшебства, и можно хотя бы на время вновь ощутить себя беззаботным ребёнком, притвориться, что ещё ничего не знаешь о потерях и лишениях, что никогда не был вынужден задумываться ни о долге, ни об ответственности, ни об общем благе.

– Действительно, что за глупая затея встречать праздник в школе? Я знаю, Гарри, – Гермиона внимательно всмотрелась в лицо друга, и взгляд её потеплел, стал проникновенным и понимающим, – для тебя Хогвартс с первого дня стал настоящим и, пожалуй, единственным домом, но это не повод оставаться одному на каникулах. И опять же, Молли очень обидится.

– Молли в любом случае обидится, – тяжело вздохнул Поттер. – Похоже, она успела в мельчайших подробностях продумать нашу с Джинни свадьбу и не собирается так просто отказываться от своих планов. Мне иногда кажется, что миссис Уизли меня просто не слышит. На слова Джинни, кстати, она тоже не обращает ровным счётом никакого внимания.

Гермиона только виновато отвела глаза, а Рон, хорошенько размахнувшись, хлопнул Гарри по плечу, сочувственно пробасив:

– Не печалься, дружище, мама поймёт. Дай только ей немного времени. Никто ж не виноват, что ты того… – он на секунду задумался, подбирая не слишком оскорбительную формулировку, – не по девочкам.

– Угу, – Гарри кисло улыбнулся.

Разумеется, Поттер был рад, что самые близкие для него люди относительно спокойно восприняли новости о не слишком-то общепринятой сексуальной ориентации Мальчика-Который-Выжил-Теперь-Уже-Окончательно. Да и попытки Рона проявлять тактичность в большинстве случаев вызывали трогательное умиление. Жаль только проваливались они из раза в раз. И в целом, в Магической Британии после победы над Волдемортом невероятно популярным стало такое понятие как «толерантность», так что опасаться народного осуждения не приходилось. Но это только «в целом», а когда дело касается Героя, следует морально приготовиться к шумихе в прессе и к появлению целого ряда статей различной степени мерзопакостности. Вот и получалось, что, несмотря на всеобщую терпимость, ситуация напрягала. Нет, самому Гарри уже давно и откровенно глубоко было плевать на мнение широкой общественности, но оно весьма успешно могло отпугнуть потенциальных партнёров – Мерлин, слово-то какое странное, серьёзное… взрослое. И даже не столько «партнёров», сколько одного _конкретного_. Поттер и так который месяц ломал голову, с какой стороны подойти к интересующему его объекту с недвусмысленным предложением. Вот только ничего путного так и не придумывалось.

Погрузившись в невесёлое размышление, Гарри не заметил, как они практически добрались до холла, прошли короткий коридор, завернули за угол и буквально врезались в довольно плотную толпу, сгрудившуюся неподалёку от выхода из замка.

– Это ещё что такое? – рассеянно потирая ушибленное о кого-то плечо, недовольно поинтересовался Рон. Тем не менее, Поттер был уверен, что этому неизвестному кому-то досталось куда сильнее.

– Не знаю. Возможно, разрешения на посещение Хогсмида теперь проверяют здесь, а не у ворот. С одной стороны, это весьма разумное решение: никому не придётся мёрзнуть на улице, – Гермиона пустилась в рассуждения, и Гарри с Роном синхронно закатили глаза. – Но с другой, это довольно неудобно: нам, как совершеннолетним волшебникам, письменное одобрение опекунов не требуются, но теперь в любом случае придётся ждать своей очереди.

– Это мы ещё посмотрим. А ну-ка расступились все! – повысил голос Уизли, начиная прокладывать путь локтями.

Впрочем, толпа расступалась вполне охотно и продолжала подозрительно безмолвствовать: ни возмущений тебе, ни недовольства. Поттер уже, конечно, немного попривык к статусу народного героя, к восхищенным взглядам и многочисленным поблажкам, но эта тишина была слишком необычная, прямо сказать, угнетающая и ощутимо действовала на нервы.

– Ну нихрена ж себе! – очень тихо и совершенно растерянно протянул Рон, оказавшийся уже в первых рядах.

Гермиона, в это время обошедшая его по дуге, замерла на полудвижении. Шумно втянула воздух, словно собиралась разразиться очередной гневной лекцией о недопустимости чрезмерно экспрессивных выражений в общественных местах, и потрясённо прижала руку к губам.

Гарри, не на шутку заинтригованный нетипичным поведением друзей, привстал на цыпочки, вытягивая шею, чтобы хоть что-то рассмотреть из-за широкой спины друга. И в тот же момент проклял своё неуёмное любопытство. У двери, словно непроходимый страж, весьма вольготно расположился Снейп.

Самый обычный такой Снейп: в чёрной широкой мантии, слегка сутулый, со скрещенными на груди руками, длинным носом, недовольно кривящимся ртом и недобрым взглядом – одним словом, привычный. Снейп, как Снейп. Собственно, даже не он сам поразил воображение стольких невольных зрителей. Всё дело заключалось в невзрачном растении с мелкими узкими листочками и округлыми белыми ягодами, парящем в воздухе над головой директора.

У самого выхода из замка, на пути к Хогсмиду и столь долгожданным развлечениям стоял Снейп. Но самое страшное: стоял он под омелой.

Неокрепшая психика юных чародеев подобное суровое испытание выдерживала с трудом. Рон замысловато выругался сквозь зубы.

– Угу, – от всей души поддержал его Гарри. – Господину директору явно не помешало бы поработать над чувством юмора.

Поттер задумчиво проследил золотистые искорки, которые периодически рассыпались вокруг омелы, и уточнил:

– Гермиона, я ведь правильно понимаю?..

– Абсолютно, – даже не дослушав, согласилась та. – Это магическое растение, а значит, любая пара или компания магов, которые под ней окажутся, не сойдут с места, пока не поцелуются.

И спустя несколько мгновений Грейнджер непривычно неуверенно протянула:

– Ну, теоретически до сочельника еще трое суток. Так что пока, опять же теоретически, обычай ещё не вступил в силу, а значит, никто не обязан…

– Ты это ему скажи, – мрачно кивнул куда-то в сторону входной двери Поттер. – Вот прямо сейчас можешь подойти и объяснить. Вдруг согласится.

– Но-но-но, никуда она не пойдёт. Тем более к этому, под омелу – Рон выразительно скривился. Демонстративно обнял за талию Гермиону и для надёжности подтянул к себе поближе.

Гарри примирительно поднял руки и улыбнулся:

– Извини. Шутка. Согласен, дурацкая. Наверное, это заразно.

Уизли степенно кивнул, потом рассеянно почесал в затылке и подошел к ближайшему стрельчатому окну. Кинул полный невыразимой тоски взгляд на улицу и принялся деловито, неторопливо ощупывать раму.

– Эмм, Рон, а что ты делаешь? – поинтересовался Гарри, обеспокоено наблюдая за действиями друга.

– Да вот думаю…

– Похвально! – Гермиона нервно хихикнула.

– Я думаю, – напористо продолжил Рон, – возможно, оно как-то открывается. Просто мы не знаем. Нет, ну серьёзно, надо выбираться, а то в Хогсмид никто не попадёт. Кстати, вы тут давно застряли? – он оставил бесплодные попытки и теперь с любопытством воззрился на молчаливых однокурсников.

– Да минут сорок уже, – печально шмыгнула носом неизвестная девушка курса с четвёртого и невпопад добавила: – А я, между прочим, ещё не все подарки купить успела. Сегодня как раз планировала закончить.

Поттер легонько пихнул Грейнджер локтем, привлекая внимание:

– Как думаешь, Снейп всех со старших курсов решил перецеловать?

– Очень сомневаюсь. Уж не знаю, что это за психологические тесты на стрессоустойчивость, но почти уверена, что директор удовлетворится одной… – она запнулась, подбирая термин и, невесело усмехнувшись, закончила: – жертвой.

– Гарри, я не понял. Что ты задумал? – подозрительно прищурился Рон. – Ты это брось! Ещё чего не хватало.

– А что делать? Сам же говоришь: из замка надо выбираться, а то всюду опоздаем. Кто, если не я? – Поттер наигранно бодро улыбнулся, передёрнул плечами и храбро шагнул вперёд.

Снейп при этом заинтересованно склонил голову к плечу и вопросительно выгнул бровь, но так ничего и не сказал. Гарри суетливо расправил мантию, попытался пригладить волосы, зачем-то поправил очки, тем самым перекосив их ещё больше, и подошел практически вплотную, старательно отгоняя от себя мысли о том, насколько нелепо он выглядит с красными от смущения щеками и губами, для поцелуя вытянутыми трубочкой. Для уверенности крепко зажмурился. Поэтому и не увидел, что Снейп как-то странно вздрогнул, судорожно заозирался по сторонам и торопливо отступил назад, несолидно распластываясь по двери у себя за спиной. Он панически всматривался Поттеру в лицо, словно старался увидеть что-то, нащупать нечто крайне важное и никак не находил.

А Гарри, не замечающему ничего вокруг, показалось, что время странно растянулось, замедлилось, практически совсем останавливаясь. И он не знал, чего ему хотелось больше, чтобы это мгновение страшного до икоты, невероятно сладостного предвкушения длилось и длилось. Или, напротив, хотелось, как можно скорее прижаться поцелуем к тонким губам и, наконец-то, уяснить раз и навсегда реакцию Снейпа. Нет, Поттер предполагал, какой она, вероятнее всего, будет, поэтому уже успел повторить про себя самые сильные щитовые чары, которые выучил за прошедший год. Но надежда, в самом деле, оказалась невероятно живучим чувством. И очень непоследовательным. Семь месяцев назад он знал, что умрёт. Понимал: так нужно – и ни на что не надеялся. А сейчас… Сейчас желалось верить, что Снейп согласится для начала хотя бы поговорить и, возможно, даже выслушает.

Гарри глубоко вздохнул, набираясь решимости, и сделал последний маленький шажок. В школьном холле стояла звенящая тишина – складывалось впечатление, что никто не дышал, – когда неестественно хриплый, надтреснутый голос уверенно произнёс:

– Ридикулус.

Поттер распахнул глаза и резко обернулся, впрочем, как и все остальные. С верхней ступеньки лестничного пролёта обидно насмешливо и отчётливо презрительно на присутствующих взирал директор Хогвартса собственной персоной.

Зажатой в руке волшебной палочкой он указал на двоих семикурсников с рейвенкло:

– Грин, Роджерс, доставьте боггарта в класс ЗОТИ. С ним я разберусь позднее.

Гарри растерянно моргнул, кинул быстрый взгляд на дверь, где больше не было ни фантомного, как теперь выяснилось, Снейпа, ни омелы. Зато теперь стала отчётливо видна неприметная скособоченная тумбочка, сиротливо приютившаяся в тёмном углу. Поттер успел заметить, как у Гермионы сделался такой вид, словно ей непреодолимо хочется стукнуться головой о стену от осознания собственной несообразительности. В других обстоятельствах он, наверное, от души посмеялся бы, а сейчас только хмыкнул и с нехорошим предчувствием вновь посмотрел на Снейпа. Как раз вовремя.

– Что же касается остального… – неторопливо и внушительно вещал директор. – До начала каникул остаётся ещё три учебных дня, в которые, по счастливому стечению обстоятельств, у старших курсов в расписании значатся занятия по Защите от Тёмных Искусств. Советую ученикам названных классов отложить прогулку в Хогсмид и заняться повторением предмета. Это в ваших же интересах. Понаблюдав сегодняшнее представление, я планирую на заключительных в семестре уроках провести проверочную работу по магическим существам, в целом, и по боггартам, в частности.

Среди школьников прошёл недовольный ропот, и губы Снейпа сложились в самодовольную ухмылку.

– Все могут быть свободны. Мистер Поттер, за мной.

Гарри тяжело вздохнул, на прощание махнул рукой друзьям, бросив через плечо:

– Встретимся в «Трёх мётлах».

Втянул голову в плечи и, понурившись, поплёлся вслед за Снейпом с таким выражением лица, словно ему в очередной раз предстояло сразиться с Волдемортом, по меньшей мере.


	2. О задушевных разговорах и их последствиях

В кабинет директора Гарри не заходил с памятного утра второго мая. Тогда рассматривать обстановку времени не хватало. Теперь же он уверенно мог заявить, что здесь изменилось абсолютно всё – разве что кроме спящих портретов. Откровенно говоря, Поттер этому был только рад. Нет, на Дамблдора он не злился – ни когда только узнал правду, ни, тем более, сейчас. Ставя себя на место покойного директора, Гарри не знал, как бы сам поступил. Если совсем честно, было очень обидно, что ему не доверяли, использовали вслепую до самого конца, до того момента, когда дольше тянуть стало буквально невозможно. С другой стороны, что бы он сделал, если бы курсе на четвёртом-пятом ему сообщили, что он должен умереть, и другого выхода просто нет? Правильно. Закатил бы истерику, разобиделся на весь свет и, скорее всего, собрал бы вещички и слинял в Австралию. Или ещё куда-нибудь, но обязательно так далеко, что ни Упивающиеся Смертью, ни Орден Феникса никогда бы не нашли. Всё это предельно ясно, логически верно, легко понятно. Наверное, Гарри даже согласился бы – если бы кому-нибудь в голову пришло поинтересоваться – со стратегией Дамблдора. Так что злости на самом деле не было. Но вот иррациональное мерзкое ощущение осталось. Это как в жаркий день выпить затхлой воды: жажду утолит, но послевкусие отвратительное. 

Поэтому сейчас, стоя в знакомом, пусть и поменявшем облик кабинете перед больше не заставленным непонятными приборами, но всё таким же широким столом, Гарри чувствовал себя… преданным. И очень-очень одиноким.

Не обращать внимания на эту болезненную, пульсирующую пустоту, давно поселившуюся где-то за грудной клеткой, а теперь словно вгрызающуюся с новой силой, было невероятно трудно. Стараясь отвлечься, Поттер отошёл к окну, прижался лбом к холодному стеклу. И плевать, что подумает Снейп! Плевать на то, что он может сказать – вряд ли, сумеет сделать ещё хуже.

На улице шёл снег. Крупные пушистые хлопья падали невыносимо медленно и неправдоподобно часто, создавая впечатление, будто кто-то наверху распотрошил перину и теперь старательно её вытряхивает. Запретный Лес ощетинился остроконечными кронами, укрытыми снежными шапками, терялся за белёсой пеленой, казался нереальным и призрачным. На самой границе с ним примостилась хижина Хагрида, с такого расстояния в настоящий момент больше похожая на огромный сугроб. Несмотря на довольно ранний час, из её окна лился ровный свет, навевающий мысли о тепле и домашнем уюте.

Безмятежный пейзаж, словно срисованный с рождественской открытки, производил умиротворяющий, практически зачаровывающий эффект. Гарри невидящим взглядом смотрел в окно, стараясь совладать с тревожащими эмоциями. Как ни странно, но Снейп его не торопил, давая столько времени, сколько потребуется. После войны он вообще стал спокойнее, что ли. Нет, разумеется, ни о каких чудесных переменах речи не шло. Снейп продолжал снимать баллы с гриффиндора десятками за раз, оставался таким же вредным и пакостным, язвил через предложение, но теперь не срывался на крик и гневные тирады произносил намного реже. Хотя в последнем, скорее всего, следовало винить больное горло – связки до конца так и не восстановились. В любом случае, непреодолимого желания запустить в профессора каким-нибудь особенно неприятным проклятьем больше не возникало. Или Снейп был здесь ни при чём, а дело заключалось в изменившемся отношении самого Поттера?

Даже под Веритасерумом Гарри вряд ли смог бы объяснить, что он нашёл в этом объективно некрасивом, очень тяжёлом в общении, мрачном мужчине, который, к тому же, ещё и вдвое старше. Момент, когда всё началось, назвать тоже не получилось бы при всём желании. 

Возможно, главной причиной послужили просмотренные воспоминания. Они стали настоящим потрясением. И если в суматохе Последней Битвы Поттер не успел осознать это в полной мере – хватало и других забот, – то позже свободного времени для размышлений появилось предостаточно. Гарри отчётливо понимал, что больше всего его поразила, как ни банально прозвучит, изощрённая жизненная несправедливость. 

Ну правда, если задуматься, ситуация была так убийственно безнадёжна и в то же время ужасающе буднична. Нелюдимый мальчик Северус увлёкся соседской девочкой Лили. Любил он её не слишком умело: ревностно, собственнически и разрушительно – зато преданно, беззаветно и очень, очень долго. А потом она погибла, и виноват в этом был именно он. Молодой и амбициозный профессор Снейп безгранично уважал и доверял директору Дамблдору, считал его своим другом, наставником. И через полтора десятка лет собственноручно убил его. Причем по приказу последнего. Двойной агент, шпион, он продолжительное время оберегал – пусть и весьма спорными методами – сына любимой женщины и узнал, что обязан самолично отвести его на смерть.

Понимание всего этого, безусловно, не делало Снейпа менее неприятным или более хорошим человеком. Откровенно говоря, в большинстве случаев, когда с ним случались какие-либо несчастья, винить следовало только его самого. Он оставался злопамятен и завистлив, действительно не любил и презирал людей, был к ним чрезмерно требователен и жесток, окружающим не прощал оплошностей, злорадно высмеивая их. Всё так. Но к себе самому Северус относился ничуть не лучше: одновременно строго и пренебрежительно. Талантливый учёный, ещё в школе придумывавший оригинальные заклинания и эффективно модифицировавший зелья, он не добился ни признания, ни известности в научных кругах, прежде всего потому что никогда к ним не стремился. Снейп всю жизнь расплачивался за одну единственную ошибку, пытаясь хотя бы немного возместить долг. Кстати, тяжесть этой вины и цену её искупления он тоже назначил сам. Порой создавалось впечатление, что Снейп до сих пор не смог себя простить.

Гарри пересматривал воспоминания ещё несколько раз, при этом испытывая неловкость и практически стыд, словно подглядывал в замочную скважину за тем, что никогда не должен был увидеть. Но остановиться не мог – стеклянный фиал, наполненный мутной взвесью, притягивал сильнее манящих чар. Поттер силился разобраться в новых, непонятных чувствах и в своём отношении к ним, но единственное, что сумел понять – воспоминания неизменно оставляли после себя ощущение трагической безысходности.

И это было неправильно. А со всем неправильным Гарри приучили бороться.

Или же чужая память стала лишь первой непрочной ниточкой, зудящим на краю сознания, не дающим покоя раздражителем, а началось всё в Сент Мунго? 

Бывший Упивающийся находился под арестом, но, заметив ещё издали народного Героя, авроры уважительно посторонились, пропуская в палату. На узкой больничной койке Снейп лежал пугающе неподвижно, выглядел уставшим и измождённым. Профессор зельеварения никогда не мог похвастаться здоровым цветом лица, сейчас же тот практически сравнялся оттенком со стерильно-белыми бинтами, плотно охватывающими израненную шею. Но по-настоящему Гарри испугался, когда удалось перехватить взгляд Снейпа. Его глаза были широко раскрыты, тусклые и абсолютно пустые. Казалось, колдомедики всё же не успели, и Снейп, в действительности, умер на грязном полу в Визжащей Хижине, а здесь находилась лишь оболочка, продолжающая существовать просто по инерции.

Вообще-то изначально Поттер намеревался произнести пламенную речь – предварительно написанную Гермионой – о том, как много профессор сделал для общей победы, как все вокруг ему благодарны, что его вклад нельзя даже приблизительно оценить, что магический мир никогда не забудет его заслуг. Ну, само собой разумеется, суд – чистая формальность. Со столькими и _такими_ свидетелями защиты следует смело считать, что оправдательный приговор уже вынесен. Собирался быстренько выпалить всё это и с чистой совестью откланяться. Вот только заученный текст застрял в горле.

Гарри молча устроился на неудобном стуле с жесткой спинкой, стоящем вплотную к кровати. Долго вглядывался в осунувшееся бледное лицо с запавшими щеками и ещё больше заострившимся носом, отчётливо понимая, что из засасывающего, словно трясина, безразличия Снейпа надо вытаскивать как можно скорее и любым способом. Но формальные слова здесь точно не помогут.

Поттер низко опустил голову, уставившись на лежащие на коленях руки, и решился рассказать то, о чём ни с кем не говорил, да и в будущем никогда не собирался. Но сейчас это представлялось… честным, что ли, ведь Снейп при передаче воспоминаний был безжалостно искренен. Пусть он думал, что умирает – не имело особенного значения. Гарри всё равно считал себя в некотором роде обязанным.

– Знаете, сэр, оно оказалось совсем не страшно. Я имею в виду, когда Волдеморт направил на меня палочку и произнёс убийственное проклятье. Я ведь видел их. По дороге в Запретный Лес я видел тела Ремуса, Тонкс, Колина и многих других, чьих имён даже не знал. Вы помните Колина Криви, профессор? Ему только в этом месяце исполнилось бы семнадцать. Большой Зал превратился в полевой лазарет. Пока шёл через него, скрытый под мантией невидимкой, я слышал, как кричала от боли Лаванда, и не только она, остальные израненные и искалеченные. Стоны, плач и крики раздавались со всех сторон, отражались от стен и потолка, накладывались друг на друга, бесконечно умножаясь. Мне казалось: это не закончится никогда. Что теперь я всегда буду их слышать. Вот тогда стало по-настоящему страшно. После такого разве мог я не пойти? Волдеморт причинил столько страданий… И ведь он бы не остановился, он бы продолжил. К тому же у нас с ним были и личные счёты: Волдеморт лишил меня семьи. Из-за него я не знал родителей.

Гарри выпрямился и твёрдо посмотрел в глаза Снейпу, убеждённо произнёс:

– Слышите, профессор? Это он убил Лили Эванс. Не вы.

Северус дёрнулся, будто его ударили. Открыл рот для ответа и даже успел что-то прохрипеть, но Поттер его остановил, беспардонно приложив ладонь к обескровленным губам.

– Нет, молчите. Позвольте сначала я договорю.

Удивительно, но, поразмыслив мгновение, Снейп всё же кивнул. Наверное, он просто заинтересовался, что ещё взбредёт в голову бестолковому мальчишке. Но Гарри и этого было вполне достаточно, он продолжил:

– Я хочу, чтобы вы знали: я никогда вас не винил в их смерти. Очень трудно, вообще-то, обвинять того, кто, не раздумывая, пошёл на всё, лишь бы исправить последствия своего…– Поттер задумчиво хмыкнул, – любопытства и несвоевременной разговорчивости. Вы ведь даже согласились, чтобы Дамблдор и моего отца спас, да и меня самого. Вправду, огромная уступка с вашей стороны.

На этих словах Гарри хитро улыбнулся, но затем сразу посерьёзнел. 

– Волдеморт должен был умереть. Пусть ценой этого служила моя жизнь. В конце концов, меня и растили как искупительную жертву. Наверное, директор всегда знал или, по меньшей мере, догадывался, поэтому и смотрел сквозь пальцы на бессчётные нарушения правил – жалел. В отличие от вас, профессор, – Поттер испытующе прищурился, а глаза искрились от сдерживаемого веселья.

Он помолчал некоторое время, потом вновь ссутулился и сцепил руки в замок, сжимая почти до боли.

– Я был словно во сне: не чувствовал ни печали, ни тоски, ни сожалений, ни страха. Что там ещё положено ощущать смертникам в последние минуты? Единственное, что оставалось чётким – это осознание правильности происходящего. Вот только сильно сомневаюсь, что мне бы хватило духу, если бы получасом раньше я не пытался бестолково зажимать _ваши_ раны, стоя на коленях в луже крови. Если бы не посмотрел _ваши_ воспоминания и не понял, за что _вы_ согласились погибнуть. Я практически уверен, что если бы не увидел _вашу_ смерть, то вряд ли бы смирился с необходимостью своей. Я хочу извиниться. Да, от меня многое скрывали, но мне стыдно, что я сам не сумел догадаться о вашей роли в войне и о вкладе в победу. Знаю, вас нельзя назвать добрым человеком, – Гарри сделал паузу, забавляясь произведённым эффектом, – но надеюсь, всё же сможете когда-нибудь простить меня за глупость, предвзятость и самоуверенность.

Снейп, завозившись, неуклюже выпростал руку из-под одеяла, едва заметно пошевелил пальцами, указывая на волшебную палочку, висящую в кобуре на поясе, и Гарри, не сомневаясь ни секунду, передал требуемое. Профессор слабо махнул кистью, в воздухе одно за другим начали появляться слова, начертанные дымом, которые тут же развеивались: «Извинения приняты, Поттер».

– Значит, я могу ещё как-нибудь зайти? – Гарри расплылся в улыбке.

Снейп выразительно закатил глаза.

– Кстати, Рон и Гермиона тоже хотят вас навестить.

Северус приподнял бровь, всем своим видом выражая недоверие.

– Хорошо-хорошо! _Хочет_ только Гермиона, Рон – не особенно. Но, не сомневайтесь, и он придёт. Ладно, поправляйтесь, профессор, сэр. До скорой встречи.

Гарри резво поднялся со стула и направился к выходу из палаты. Снейп провожал его взглядом до самой двери. В его глазах больше не было безучастного равнодушия. На самом деле, он смотрел непонятно и странно, что немного сбивало с толку. Но Поттер выбросил это из головы: он был чрезвычайно доволен собой и просто по-человечески счастлив.

Больничные визиты превратились во вторую ниточку, но она ещё не переплелась в толстый канат, который теперь уже прочно связывал Гарри по рукам и ногам.

Тогда, возможно, определяющим фактором стал министерский приём?

Ни в чём более бестолковом Поттеру до сей поры не приходилось принимать участия. Сначала их всех, кого решили одарить правительственными наградами и почестями, вывели на сцену, построив в одну линию, будто первокурсников перед распределением в Хогвартсе. Снейпу отвели, как задумывалось, самое почётное место – по правую руку от спасителя Британии. Занимая его, Северус степенно кивнул соседу в знак приветствия, и Гарри в ответ расплылся в широченной улыбке. Ему всё никак не верилось, что с бывшим профессором зелий, наконец, удалось найти общий язык. Что Снейп больше не смотрит на него, как на нечто недостойное существования: зло и презрительно. Вероятно, переломным моментом стал тот откровенный «больничный монолог» – как про себя именовал его Поттер – или же упорная настойчивость Гарри, который регулярно, три раза в неделю навещал Снейпа, в том числе и после выписки. А сам Северус, скорее всего, пришёл к выводу, что Поттера легче смиренно перетерпеть, как стихийное бедствие, чем надрывать больное горло в бесконечных спорах. 

Гарри лишь невероятным усилием воли удавалось не крутить головой и не оборачиваться к Снейпу в течение вопиюще длинной и ужасающе напыщенной речи Кингсли, который исполнял обязанности Министра. Наверное, Поттер представлял собой до безупречного показательный образец несознательного гражданина магического общества, но уже где-то на двадцатой минуте, казалось, бесконечного выступления он окончательно извёлся. Виной тому послужило не только волнующее соседство. Шеклболт не скупился на красивые слова, в которых не проскальзывало ни проблеска правды, сыпал цветистыми высказываниями, которые чудесным образом превращали бесчеловечную бойню в триумфальную победу. Умом Гарри чётко осознавал, что таким образом Кингсли рассчитывает набрать очки к предстоящим выборам. Момент действительно был идеальный – более подходящий и представить невозможно, – упустить его мог только законченный идиот. Всё было предельно понятно, но от того не менее противно. И если Гермиона, также стоявшая рядом, только сосредоточенно хмурилась, время от времени в раздражении прикусывая губу на особенно неуместных оборотах, то сам Гарри сгорал от стыда за чужую ложь и предприимчивость.

– Поттер.

Тихий оклик раздался столь неожиданно, что Гарри едва не подпрыгнул на месте. Он слегка повернул голову, встречаясь с поразительно понимающим взглядом Снейпа и теряясь в глубине тёмных глаз.

– Поттер, не забывайте периодически напоминать себе, что Шеклболт лучше других подходит для того, чтобы занять должность Министра Магии. Он честный, смелый и хороший человек. Или что там ещё на гриффиндоре почитается за достоинства? Тогда перенести этот фарс с награждением будет намного проще.

Совет оказался действенным, а явная насмешка, без труда различимая в хриплом голосе, настолько привычной, но, на удивление, необидной, что дождаться окончания официальной части мероприятия получилось необыкновенно легко.

Больше поговорить со Снейпом не представилось возможности. Сразу по завершении церемонии Поттера окружила небольшая толпа, судя по маниакальному огню в глазах и неуёмному энтузиазму, мечтающая растащить героя на сувениры. Гарри справедливо предполагал, что им это вполне бы удалось, если бы не Джинни, всё время находившаяся где-то поблизости. А ещё то и дело подходил Кингсли, приводил с собой нужных людей. Поттер послушно знакомился, пожимал руки джентльменам в строгих мантиях, вымученно улыбался элегантным дамам, старательно смеялся над чьими-то странными шутками, а когда становилось совсем невмоготу, настойчиво дёргал Джин за рукав. Та выразительно прикрывала глаза, слабым голосом жаловалась на духоту, головную боль или ещё на какую-нибудь ерунду, на которую хватало воображения, и просила проводить её к окну, на террасу, к чёрту на рога – только подальше. Нет, последний маршрут она, разумеется, не озвучивала, но он легко угадывался между строк.

Правда уже раз на третий Джинни недовольно скривилась и практически повисла у Гарри на плече, изображая полуобморочное состояние. Доковыляв до уединённой ниши, Поттер пихнул подругу в бок и прошептал в самое ухо, чтобы, не приведи Мерлин, никто не услышал:

– Переигрываешь.

Джинни, всё ещё прижимающаяся, на вкус самого Гарри, излишне тесно, незаметно наложила заглушающие чары и раздраженно ответила:

– А ты не злоупотребляй! Я себя уже чуть ли не на смертном одре ощущаю: мне всё плохо и плохо. С завидной регулярностью, между прочим: раз в полчаса. Ещё решат, что я беременна. Как будем выкручиваться в этом случае, а, женишок?

На самом деле, с Джин они расстались абсолютно мирно и уже довольно давно, ещё после шестого курса. На глупые оправдания и откровенно надуманные причины она тогда только подозрительно сощурилась и скрестила руки на груди, всем видом показывая, что намерена добиться правды. Пришлось признаваться, что широкие плечи и крепкая мужская задница Гарри привлекают куда больше, чем пышные женские бёдра и полная грудь. На это Джинни отреагировала удивительно спокойно и отнеслась с приятным пониманием. Вот только все вокруг, начиная с миссис Уизли и заканчивая профессором МакГонагалл, продолжали ждать свадьбу. Так что тема и сейчас оставалась неприятной и весьма болезненной. Именно поэтому Поттер ответил чуть резче, чем собирался:

– Тогда для начала отцепись от меня. А то решат, что мы тут обжимаемся – точно придётся оправдываться.

– Пф, Нужен ты мне! – обиженно фыркнула Джин. – К тому же на нас никто и не смотрит, 

Она резко отстранилась. При этом рыжий локон упал на лицо, отчего Джинни забавно скривилась, наморщив нос. Уже потянулась убрать мешающую прядь, но Гарри оказался быстрее и осторожно поправил выбившиеся из высокой причёски волосы. Это было своеобразным извинением за произнесённую неоправданно грубую реплику, которое она поняла и приняла. Светло улыбнулась и благодарно сжала руку Гарри, задержав её в своей.

– А знаешь, я ошиблась, – задумчиво протянула Джин, выглядывая из-за плеча Поттера, – кое-кто за тобой наблюдает. Догадываешься, о ком я?

Да, догадывался. На протяжении всего вечера, в какой бы части торжественного зала не находился, он чувствовал на себе тяжёлый, пристальный взгляд. Иногда Гарри не выдерживал, оборачивался и неизменно натыкался на Снейпа, чьё выражение лица оставалось бесстрастным и абсолютно нечитаемым. Но что-то было в нём такое… едва заметное, неуловимое, что никак не удавалось расшифровать. Возможно – только возможно, – зарождавшийся интерес? Поттер запрещал себе мечтать.

Действительно, с чего бы это Снейпу вдруг уделять внимание – тем более внимание _подобного_ рода – нелюбимому ученику? Конечно, Гарри говорили, что он немного похож на маму, по крайней мере, глазами. Но на том и всё. Сам он полагал это чудовищно недостаточным. К тому же и на девушку не походил ни в коем разе, а о том, что Снейп может увлекаться своим полом, Поттер ничего не слышал.

– Скажи-ка, друг мой Гарри, – правильно истолковав затянувшееся молчание, настойчиво продолжила Джинни, – что такого ты сделал нашему бывшему профессору, что он глаз с тебя не сводит. Испортил его лучшее зелье? Нет, я серьёзно, Поттер. Сначала ты безвылазно торчишь в Сент Мунго, пока он выздоравливает, потом таскаешься в его обшарпанный дом, как на работу. А самое странное, что Снейп терпит тебя под своей крышей и даже не думает возражать. И вот теперь он прожигает во мне дыры, стоит только прикоснуться к тебе.

– Не выдумывай, Джин.

– Я? Выдумываю? Да ладно! Если бы убивать можно было только силой мысли, то мой хладный труп уже лежал бы у твоих ног. Что, чёрт возьми, между вами происходит?

– Ничего, – устало и предельно честно ответил Гарри, на что Джинни лишь недоверчиво хмыкнула.

– Как же! Помнишь, ты принёс мой любимый коктейль? Он ещё был последний, и за ним пришлось тянуться, перегнувшись через стол. Так вот, Гарри, если бы взгляды Снейпа имели физическое воздействие, то я, как и говорила раньше, была бы мертвой – она понизила голос до интимного шёпота, – а ты – голым и распластанным на том самом столе.

Из-за нарисовавшейся в воображении картины Поттер громко сглотнул. Ему потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы взять себя в руки, но, в конце концов, он выдавил напряжённый, неестественный смешок:

– Не говори ерунду. Этого просто не может быть! Снейп меня ненавидит.

Гарри запнулся и исправился:

– Ненавидел. Всю мою жизнь. Так не бывает, Джин.

– Считай, как удобно, – Уизли, словно досадуя на глупость окружающих, передёрнула плечами. – Только не забывай, что люди иногда меняют мнение. Снейп, между прочим, не исключение.

После этого разговора приём, хвала Мерлину, быстро подошёл к концу. Северус покинул его одним из первых. А вот мысли и надежды, вызванные словами Джинни, из головы Поттера уходить никуда не собирались. Гарри старался, правда, старался. Укатил в трехнедельное путешествие по Европе: экскурсии, походы в музеи, осмотр достопримечательностей, интересные истории – одним словом, полная туристическая программа. По приезде, чтобы не оставаться в одиночестве, сразу переселился в шумную Нору, где шёл капитальный ремонт и ещё одна пара свободных рук была совсем не лишней – работой его загрузили по самую макушку. И не думал, не думал – _не думал!_ – о Снейпе.


	3. О желаниях, которые имеют свойство сбываться

В общем, когда точно Гарри умудрился так сильно влипнуть, до сих пор оставалось загадкой даже для него самого. Да и не имело это уже особого значения. Главное, что к началу учебного года неуверенная заинтересованность успела вырасти, окрепнуть и, похоже, прочно и необратимо укорениться. И бороться с ней стало катастрофически поздно. В довершение всего, ощущение постоянного присутствия Снейпа в непосредственной близости тоже абсолютно не помогало.

Он вернулся на должность директора. Разумеется, даже так существовала вероятность, что Гарри мог бы видеть его только во время трапез в Большом Зале – замок-то огромный, – но Снейп решил по-другому, оставив себе практические занятия по ЗОТИ у старших курсов. Эти уроки превратились для Поттера в настоящий кошмар: страшнее, чем пять лет обучения зельям, право слово. Хотя казалось, хуже уже просто некуда – нельзя было ошибаться сильнее. Разумеется, проистекали непомерные страдания из различных источников и имели различную природу, но по интенсивности друг другу не уступали. Несколько лет назад на зельеварении Снейп отпускал ехидные, саркастичные и обидные комментарии, а Гарри бесился и огрызался в ответ. Сейчас же на защите профессор оставался так же язвителен, нетерпелив и раздражителен, но как-то более отстранён и нейтрален: во всяком случае, не переходил на личные оскорбления.

Настоящая проблема состояла в том, что Снейп вдруг показался неправдоподобно красивым.

Нет, точнее не сам Снейп – у Гарри, конечно, было плохое зрение, но не до такой же степени, – а, так сказать, фрагментарно, частями. Взять хотя бы его руки. 

Осознание этого накатило на Поттера неотвратимо и совершенно неожиданно на одном из занятий, настолько внезапно, что он поначалу даже оторопел.

Снейп объяснял продвинутые защитные чары, нарочито медленно, демонстративно выписывая в воздухе замысловатую вязь заклинания. Движения его, лаконичные, досконально выверенные, почти скупые, смотрелись потрясающе изящными. Они завораживали. Тонкие длинные пальцы твердо, но как-то бережно, что ли, обхватывали рукоять волшебной палочки. Гарри и сам никогда не вцеплялся в неё со всей силы, как это порою делали другие маги, например, тот же Рон, но в исполнении Снейпа это выглядело практически непристойно. Или просто перевозбуждённый мозг Поттера думал не в том направлении, опошляя самые обыденные вещи? 

В любом случае, с того дня Гарри лишился не только душевного покоя, но и здорового сна. Теперь едва ли не каждую ночь ему грезились уверенные, властные, но удивительно осторожные прикосновения бледных рук. Своей размеренной неспешностью даже в мареве сновидений они доводили до исступления. Поттер уже успел смириться с неуместными переживаниями, поэтому не питал никаких иллюзий по поводу того, кто именно посещает его во снах. Именно поэтому каждая реальная встреча со Снейпом превращалась в невыносимую пытку, от которой Гарри ни за что не отказался бы, даже если ему предоставили бы выбор. И с течением времени становилось только сложнее. А хуже всего было то, что смелый и решительный герой, победивший самого Волдеморта, неоднократно смотревший в лицо опасности, совершенно не представлял, как признаться в любви своему преподавателю.

Нет, в действительности, знал. Что может быть сложного в том, чтобы сказать несколько слов? Но он боялся до дрожи в коленях. Боялся отказа. Представлялось, после него жить окажется больше незачем. Ну правда, главную свою функцию Гарри выполнил – спас магический мир от властолюбивого психопата. А то, что сам не отправился к праотцам, так это чистая случайность, которую никто не мог предвидеть. Вот и выходило, цель, ради которой стоило бы продолжать существование, исчезла, и единственное, что осталось ценного у Поттера – это его, возможно, излишне наивные, но искренние чувства. Гарри самому становилось смешно от подобных мыслей: настолько банально, напыщенно и как-то даже по-девчачьи стыдно они звучали, – но набраться мужества и завести откровенный разговор никак не получалось.

А сейчас Гарри стоял у высокого окна в директорском кабинете, пристально рассматривая сквозь снежную пелену знакомый до последней детали школьный двор. Глубоко, размеренно дышал, безрезультатно стараясь успокоиться, и страшился встретиться со Снейпом глазами. Казалось, стоит этому произойти, и тот сразу же всё поймет. Поймёт и сию же минуту вышвырнет Поттера сначала за дверь, потом из школы и, в заключение, из своей жизни. Точнее из того её кусочка, самого краешка, в который его совсем недавно с таким трудом допустили. Ну на самом-то деле, зачем Снейпу нужен навязчивый, влюблённый мальчишка? Гарри в голову не приходило ни одной правдоподобной причины. Джинни, возможно, смогла бы назвать несколько – что периодически делала с разной степенью бестактности, пробуждая в душе бессмысленные мечты, – но её здесь, к счастью, не было. Вообще, наверное, впервые за последние несколько месяцев Поттер остался наедине с Северусом. Второго столь удобного случая могло ещё долго не представиться. Да и по поводу боггарта требовалось объясниться.

Гарри шумно втянул воздух и решительно повернулся лицом к Снейпу, опираясь спиной о широкий подоконник. К удивлению, директор расположился не в удобном кресле, а на стуле, предназначенном для посетителей. Похоже, не одному Поттеру было некомфортно в этой комнате. Навязчиво мерещилось, что Дамблдор просто вышел на минутку. Его незримое присутствие чувствовалось, несмотря на все перемены в обстановке. Чудилось, сейчас откроется неприметная дверь в глубине кабинета, войдёт Дамблдор, благостно улыбнётся, степенно склонив седовласую голову, и предложит чашку чая. Картина представлялась так отчётливо, что Гарри почти услышал знакомый размеренный голос и не сдержал нервную дрожь. С другой стороны, неожиданное откровение немного успокаивало, вселяло уверенность – хоть что-то у них с Северусом было общее. Пусть всего лишь призраки прошлого и неоднозначное к ним отношение – это уже не мало. Разве нет?

– Как же вы тут работаете, профессор? Я бы и часа не выдержал. Такое чувство, будто занимаешь чужое место. 

Сказал и тут же пожалел: вот сейчас Снейп разозлится и никакого путного диалога не получится – только крики и ругань. Как, впрочем, и всегда. Но тот лишь приподнял бровь и посмотрел пристально, задумчиво и, пожалуй, слегка озадаченно, как если бы встретил говорящего книзла. И совсем капельку уважительно. Хотя за последнее Гарри совершенно не поручился бы. Снейп выдержал недолгую паузу, устало помассировал виски, словно у него разболелась голова, и нетипично сдержанно спросил:

– Поттер, что за представление вы устроили сегодня в холле?

– Нет, а что, по-вашему, я должен был делать?! – тут же ощетинился Гарри. – Нам нужно было выйти из замка, а тут в дверях вы. Под омелой стоите. Ну, в смысле, не вы, а боггарт. Но мы же все думали, что вы…

Северус поднял руку, прерывая поток бессвязных оправданий:

– Я уже давно перестал питать иллюзии по поводу умственных способностей – а точнее их отсутствия – у юных волшебников-недоучек. Принять морок, наведённый тёмной тварью, за живого человека – не спорю, для такого недюжинный талант требуется. Из, примерно, трёх десятков присутствующих студентов ни один не заподозрил обман. Поразительные способности!

Гарри уже до ушей залился краской от стыда, низко опустил голову, но всё же робко возразил:

– Это было неожиданно.

– Вы сами обозначили второй момент. Не распознали боггарта – допустим. Хотя само по себе одно это непростительно для волшебника, практически закончившего обучение. Но данный вопрос мы обсудим в понедельник по итогам проверочной работы. Что меня действительно удивляет: почему вас не насторожили обстоятельства в целом. Неужели, мистер Поттер, вы допускаете, что я способен на подобные… действия? – последнее слово Снейп произнёс выразительно скривившись. Так, что если ещё оставались какие-либо сомнения по поводу его отношения к неуместным розыгрышам, то теперь они окончательно развеялись.

– Обстоятельства выглядели _очень_ неожиданными, – упрямо повторил Гарри. – Все просто растерялись. Ну да, неловко получилось.

Северус презрительно фыркнул, и сконфуженный Поттер умолк.

– Чего вам не хватает? Внимания? Славы? Поклонников? Куда уж больше, Поттер?! Не страшитесь захлебнуться в обожании почитателей?

Гарри резко вскинул голову, обиженно сверкая глазами, и сильно прикусил щеку изнутри, чтобы не нахамить в ответ. Снейп заинтересованно всмотрелся ему в лицо, словно наблюдая за экспериментальным зельем, которое в любой момент способно взорваться. Но не дождавшись реакции, продолжил:

– Или это уже своего рода условный рефлекс: не раздумывая, бросаться спасать всё и всех от чего только можно и нельзя? Лишь бы чувствовать свою необходимость, незаменимость. Знать, что кто-то – безразлично кто именно – в вас нуждается. Боюсь, конкретно в вашем случае комплекс героя уже не поддаётся лечению.

Едкие слова ранили не хуже Сектумсемпры. Впрочем, оно и не удивительно – автор в обоих случаях один. Гарри было горько и больно оттого, что Северус столь невысокого мнения о нём. И он не собирался этого скрывать. Но ещё хуже становилось потому, что во многом профессор оказался прав: Поттер на самом деле жаждал узнать о своей нужности. Вот только относилось это не к абы кому, а к одному конкретному человеку. Тут Снейп ошибся.

Гарри уверенно встретился с ним взглядом и довольно тихо, но твёрдо произнёс:

– Мне жаль, сэр.

– Кого жаль, Поттер? – с напускной любезностью уточнил Снейп, язвительно ухмыляясь.

– Жаль, что это был боггарт.

Похоже, у него всё же вышло удивить Снейпа: тот молчал и рассматривал Гарри с преувеличенным вниманием, будто решая, стоит вызывать колдомедиков из Мунго или можно попытаться справиться своими силами. Убедившись, что Поттер абсолютно серьёзен, он поинтересовался:

– Не хотите объяснить?

– Не особенно, – пожал плечами Гарри.

– Поттер!

Судя по грозному окрику, директор начинал терять терпение, и Гарри посчитал за лучшее ответить. Хотя что тут можно было ещё сказать?

– Мне всегда казалось, что такое обычно понятно даже без слов.

Устало откинув голову на спинку стула и прикрыв глаза, словно в один момент у него закончились все силы, Снейп медленно произнёс:

– Я не знаю, что вы замышляете на этот раз, но…

– Я ничего не замышляю.

Гарри подошел близко-близко, как давно хотел, несмело, едва касаясь, положил руку на плечо и решительно закончил:

– Северус.

Снейп резко выпрямился, практически отшатываясь. Его глаза широко распахнулись, челюсть слегка отвисла. Это выглядело бы забавно, если бы не важность ситуации. К тому же растерянность длилась всего секунду – он быстро взял себя в руки, совладал с выражением лица и очень недобро прищурился, чересчур ласково переспросив:

– Ты уверен, Гарри?

Поттер громко сглотнул, прекрасно понимая, что сам себя загоняет в ловушку, но убеждённо кивнул.

Снейп быстро взмахнул волшебной палочкой, и Гарри испуганно съёжился, готовясь, как минимум, к Круцио. Только подняв взгляд, он увидел медленно распускающуюся, но уже переливающуюся разноцветными магическими искорками совсем молодую веточку омелы. Она была невероятно милой и трогательной. Даже не верилось, что такое чудо наколдовал именно Снейп.

– Могу заверить, в этом кабинете боггарты не водятся. Так что, Поттер, у сиятельного победителя Волдеморта хватит мужества на поцелуй с мерзким профессором?

Северус неторопливо встал и, абсолютно не сомневаясь в отрицательном ответе, добавил:

– Или ненужные декорации можно сразу убирать?

Гарри, до того не отводивший зачарованного взгляда от волшебного растения, удивлённо посмотрел на Снейпа.

– Но как? Теперь ведь надо выполнить ритуал.

– Вовсе не обязательно.

Северус почувствовал разочарование, но сразу же затолкал его поглубже – где ему самое место, – пока постыдное чувство не успело отразиться на лице. По сути, ничего нового не произошло. Да и на что он, собственно говоря, надеялся? Старый дурак! А ещё совершенно иррационально не хотелось уничтожать омелу. Но когда желания Снейпа имели хоть какое-то значение? Он уже поднимал палочку, когда Поттер вцепился в его руку, отводя её в сторону.

Затем шагнул ещё ближе, совершенно уничтожая расстояние между ними, и тихо шепнул:

– Не нужно.

Гарри испуганно зажмурился. Казалось бы, вот оно – то самое, о чём давно мечтал, – можно смело брать. Но что если это какая-то непонятная проверка или жестокая шутка? А если он всё испортит глупым словом, неверным жестом? Ведь только начало что-то получаться!.. Тем не менее, Поттер не привык подолгу терзаться сомнениями. Подрагивающей ладонью он опёрся о часто вздымающуюся грудь Северуса, чувствуя, как сильно, быстро бьётся чужое сердце. Приподнялся на цыпочки и прижался к тонким плотно сжатым губам своими, наслаждаясь уже даже этой совершенно невинной, но совсем недавно, как представлялось, совершенно невозможной лаской. Осмелев, невесомо скользнул языком, оставляя влажный след, очерчивая контур. А потом… потом Снейп ответил, сжав в объятьях почти до боли. И Гарри потерялся в ощущениях: из головы вымело все мысли и единственное, на что он оставался способен – едва слышно стонать в чужой рот.

Поттер не знал, сколько прошло времени, когда они оторвались друг от друга, чтобы глотнуть воздуха. Предсказуемо Северус тут же попытался отодвинуться, но Гарри ему этого не позволил, притянув ещё ближе и сцепив за его спиной руки в замок. Наверное, это было очень по-детски, но он испытывал сейчас столько счастья, сколько, вероятно, не набралось бы за всю его недолгую жизнь. Да и сам он, с сияющими глазами и в перекошенных на носу очках, серьёзным совершенно не выглядел.

– Мистер Поттер, ваше поведение крайне неуместно.

Снейп даже сейчас оставался Снейпом – при каждом удобном случае старался испортить настроение. Гарри скривился, но руки не разжал и хитро ухмыльнулся.

– Вы, профессор, только недавно называли меня по имени и на «ты». Думаю, это хорошая традиция.

– Поттер…

Гарри не хотел и дальше слушать всю эту чушь, которую и сам себе мысленно неоднократно проговаривал, поэтому остановил Северуса проверенным временем способом – в очередной раз поцеловал. В конце концов, они продолжали стоять под омелой. А не ощутив активного сопротивления, окончательно приободрился.

– Кстати, Северус, я остаюсь на каникулы в замке. Можно было бы встретить Рождество вместе, – выпалил на одном дыхании Поттер, пока не растерял храбрость.

– Разумеется…

Гарри потрясённо улыбнулся, не веря, что всё оказалось настолько просто. И, естественно, правильно сомневался, потому что Снейп продолжил:

– … как и все предыдущие годы в Большом Зале будет накрыт общий праздничный стол.

– Ты ведь понимаешь, я не это имел в виду.

Снейп молчал настолько долго, что Поттер уже начал сомневаться в самой вероятности любого ответа. Потом, тяжело вздохнув, произнёс:

– Тебе пора идти.

– Куда? – Гарри непонимающе моргнул. С большой вероятностью он ожидал отказа, с замирающим сердцем надеялся на согласие, но вот смены темы беседы никак не предполагал.

– В Хогсмиде тебя заждались друзья.

– Я потом перед ними извинюсь. А ты так и не ответил. И пока этого не сделаешь, я с места не сдвинусь.

– Иди, Гарри.

Поттер уронил руки, скользнув ладонями по остро выпирающим рёбрам, отчётливо чувствующимся даже сквозь одежду. Отступил ровно на один шаг и выжидающе уставился на Снейпа. Тот закатил глаза, повторив:

– Иди. Да, мы встретим Рождество вместе.

– В твоих комнатах, а не в Большом Зале.

– Хорошо, – процедил Снейп с таким видом, что не оставалось ни малейшего сомнения: ничего хорошего он в этом не находит.

Гарри ослепительно улыбнулся, а Северус, криво ухмыльнувшись, добавил с едва различимой горечью в голосе:

– Не забудь поинтересоваться у своей невесты, что она думает по данному поводу.

– У кого? – первое мгновение Поттер был искренне озадачен, потом понял. – А-а-а, это ты о Джинни, что ли?

Заметив, каким мрачным взглядом одарил его Снейп, Гарри поспешил объяснить:

– Вообще-то, мы с ней уже года полтора не встречаемся: на шестом курсе расстались. Естественно, ни о какой свадьбе не может идти речи. Северус, ты понимаешь? Я и Джинни просто хорошие друзья.

Он заглядывал в глаза снизу вверх, пристально, испытующе, и только дождавшись ответного кивка, Поттер, наконец, едва ли не вприпрыжку вылетел из кабинета директора – он действительно уже очень сильно опаздывал. Гарри выскочил, не заметив, с каким растерянным и совсем чуть-чуть мечтательным выражением лица Северус прикасается к губам.


	4. О друзьях, внимательных и не слишком

_Примерно в это время, паб «Три метлы»_

Тяжёлая дубовая дверь открывалась медленно, немного натужно. Морозный воздух заклубился белёсым паром, оседая на пороге тонким инеем, а в лицо Джиневре ударил душный жар хорошо протопленной комнаты. С головой накрыло многоголосым шумом и невероятным ароматом, в одно мгновение пробуждающим прямо-таки волчий голод.

Джинни торопливо сморгнула с ресниц снежинки, уже начавшие подтаивать и стекать по щекам крупными каплями. Внимательно осмотрела зал и целеустремлённо направилась к запримеченной парочке, ловко лавируя между тесно расставленной мебелью, на ходу отряхивая мантию и разматывая шарф.

– Привет! Где потеряли Гарри?

Она подсела за столик и бесцеремонно сцапала неоткрытую бутылку сливочного пива. Уизли сердито посмотрел на сестру и прокомментировал её действия, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь:

– Вообще-то, это как раз было для него.

Джинни равнодушно пожала плечами, всем видом показывая, что ей, по большому счёту, безразлично.

– Так где он? 

Рон преувеличенно тяжело вздохнул, но ответил:

– Скорее всего, там же, где и Снейп. Представляешь, прямо на выходе из замка отловил. Нет, ну вот объясни, Герми, какое он имеет право лишать человека законного выходного? И ведь никакой управы на него нет. _Ди-рек-тор_ , – потянул откровенно издевательски, – что б его соплохвосты покусали. Совсем озверел, гад!

– Рональд! – Гермиона с осуждением посмотрела на разошедшегося друга. – Прекрати немедленно. Профессор Снейп – герой войны, уважаемый…

– Сама прекрати, – не найдя поддержки, Рон обиженно надулся. – Эту летучую мышь, можно с ног до головы орденами и наградами обвешать – всё равно останется таким же придурком. Постоянно до Гарри докапывается. Скажешь, нет?

– Но что всё же произошло? – Джинни лениво перекатывала по столешнице крышку от пива и выглядела подозрительно незаинтересованной, словно нарочно сдерживалась.

От простого вопроса Рон вспыхнул до корней волос и бросил на Гермиону взгляд, наполненный мольбой о помощи. Но Грейнджер с суровым выражением лица скрестила руки на груди, всем видом показывая, что не произнесёт ни слова. Тогда Рон сконфуженно отвёл глаза и невнятно промямлил:

– Ну, понимаешь, такое дело… Там был боггарт под омелой, в виде Снейпа. И Гарри решил, ну, поцеловать его. Просто чтобы в дверь пройти. Он не знал, что это боггарт. Никто не знал. А Снейп, который настоящий, это увидел. Ну и вот. Мда, хреново, вообще-то, получилось.

Джинни начала улыбаться ещё с первых слов малопонятного рассказа, а по мере произнесения монолога её губы растягивались всё шире и шире. Под конец мисс Уизли громко, искренне и очень весело рассмеялась.

– Значит, сработало! Наконец-то!

И Гермиона, и Рон потрясённо уставились на неё, будто в одно мгновение усомнившись в душевном здоровье. Даже отсмеявшись, Джинни продолжала хитро улыбаться, а глаза светились непомерной радостью и совсем немного самодовольством.

– Это ты подстроила? – Грейнджер подозрительно прищурилась.

– Я, – Джинни кивнула, не пытаясь скрыть, насколько горда собой.

– Но как? – Гермиона, выглядела не столько возмущённой, сколько искренне заинтересовалась. Впрочем, это было её обычно состояние, когда появлялась возможность узнать нечто новое.

– Ты же видела библиотеку Блэков.

На этом высказывании Грейнджер мечтательно прикрыла глаза. На что Джинни понимающе хмыкнула и, сделав небольшой глоток пива, продолжила объяснять:

– Именно. Настоящая сокровищница – найти при желании можно всё, что захочешь. Ещё летом я позаимствовала у Гарри несколько книг по чарам. Вот в одной из них было это заклинание. Не поверишь, в разделе бытовой магии, – она презрительно усмехнулась. – Вроде как, если у вас в квартире одновременно завелись и маленькие дети, и боггарт, то последнего можно заколдовать на определённую форму. Требуются-то только богатое воображение и определённая настойчивость. Срок действия правда ограничен парой часов. А нужно оно, чтобы ребёнок не испугался, случайно натолкнувшись на страшного монстра. Ну, это так автор книги объяснял.

– Странное заклинание. Непродуктивное. Проще один раз избавиться, чем постоянно обновлять чары.

– Угу. Но, возможно, его придумал какой-нибудь законченный альтруист, которому сделалось жалко выгонять несчастную тварюшку из дома. В любом случае, я ему благодарна. Для моих целей оно подошло идеально. А разыскать боггарта в большом старом замке, как ты сама догадываешься, не составило труда.

– Джин, а если бы не вышло? – Гермиона смотрела то ли с ужасом, то ли с восхищением.

– Ммм?

– Предположим, директор остался бы у себя в кабинете и ничего не увидел.

– А-а-а, ты об этом, – Джинни легкомысленно махнула рукой. – Я позавчера слышала, разумеется, случайно, как Снейп договаривался с Хагридом о встрече. Понятия не имею, какие у них общие дела. Может, директор совсем на контроле свихнулся и лично решил проследить за выбором рождественской ели для Большого Зала. Ну, это и неважно. Главное, я точно знала, что в полвторого Снейп обязательно будет находиться в холле. Убедить вас задержаться на час с выходом тоже легко получилось.

– А что если бы кто-то до Гарри решился?.. – никак не унималась Грейнджер.

– Сама-то веришь? У нас Поттер признанный герой. У кого бы ещё хватило смелости или глупости, чтобы поцеловать Снейпа? Я с такими не знакома.

– Но зачем?! – возопил Рон, неловко всплеснув руками и едва не сбив со стола пустую бутылку. 

Уизли, кажется, только сейчас отошёл от потрясения и вновь обрёл дар речи. Джинни воззрилась на него, как на круглого идиота.

– Знаешь, Ронни, в отличие от тебя я не слепая. Как вообще можно не заметить такое?! Да стоит этим двоим только оказаться в одном помещение на расстоянии хотя бы пяти метров друг от друга, и воздух от напряжения начинает искрить. Вот это, понимаю, настоящая магия! Я и решила им немного помочь, а то так бы и продолжали ходить вокруг да около. Упёртые, как гиппогрифы – один другого стоит. Как-то не хотелось бы дождаться отнюдь не прекрасного дня, когда наш рациональный директор окончательно умом тронется и приворожит Гарри. Или, наоборот, этот болван потеряет последнее терпение и подольёт Снейпу любовное зелье. Угу, зелье – зельевару. Гениальная идея.

– Гарри?! Любовное зелье? – Гермиона выглядела по-настоящему шокированной.

– А что ты думаешь? Помнишь изобретение близнецов, то, которое они создали на основе Амортенции? Оно действовало всего-то около суток, но всё равно запретили продавать. Гарри недавно спрашивал, получится ли у меня его достать – ведь Фред с Джорджем обязательно оставили себе несколько образцов – или сварить. Ну, ещё сомневаешься в талантах нашего героя?

Грейнджер печально покачала головой.

– Да, – категорично согласилась Джинни, со стуком ставя недопитую бутылку на стол. – Я подумала, что их надо подтолкнуть друг к другу, спровоцировать на объяснения, так сказать. Прежде чем успеют наделать глупостей и всё испортить. А ведь они способны.

– Поверить не могу… – потрясённо протянул Рон. – Герми, а ты почему молчишь?

Он повернулся к подруге, и его глаза комично расширились от внезапной догадки. Уизли обвиняюще ткнул в Гермиону пальцем:

– Ты знала!

– Нет, не знала. Но догадывалась. Ты разве не видел, как Гарри смотрит на Снейпа, когда думает, что тот не замечает? С такой жаждой и невыразимой тоской, что сердце кровью обливается. А какие взгляды иногда бросает тот? Очень, очень редко, но случается. Знаешь, если бы речь шла не о Снейпе, я бы сказала «восхищенные» и «потрясённые». Словно Гарри – самое удивительное, что он встречал. И одновременно с тем словно он не представлял, что в жизни подобное вообще бывает.

– Это невозможно! Гарри и мерзкий ублюдок! Совершенно _не-воз-мож-но!_ – Рон картинно пару раз стукнулся головой о столешницу. А потом резко замер, поражённый неожиданной мыслью, и слегка побледнел, – Они же теперь целоваться будут.

– Если разговор прошёл хорошо, то они _уже_ вовсю целуются. Привыкай к мысли, – Джинни садистски ухмыльнулась. – Я тебе больше скажу: скоро они ещё и трахаться начнут.

– О, Мерлин! – слабо простонал Рон, отчётливо позеленев.

– Теперь живи с этим, братец,

– Джин, хватит, – Гермиона погладила друга по плечу, надеясь поддержать и успокоить.

– Мне срочно нужно на воздух, – Рон встал из-за стола, немного пошатнувшись.

– Хорошая идея. Я вообще не понимаю, почему мы тут так долго сидим.

Грейнджер устало вздохнула:

– Гарри ждали.

– А-а-а, ну его вряд ли дождёмся.

Джинни, сама ещё того не зная, сегодня во многом оказалась права: и в поступках, и в предположениях, – но в этом конкретном случае она ошиблась. С Поттером они буквально столкнулись, стоило только выйти на улицу.

– Хм, а я уже и не надеялась тебя сегодня увидеть, – честно созналась мисс Уизли, окидывая Гарри оценивающим взглядом.

– О чём ты? – смущённо пролепетал тот.

– О твоих только что покрасневших щеках и припухших, искусанных губах, – ехидно прокомментировала Джинни.

– Это не…

– Не надо, Гарри, – перебила она уже совсем другим тоном: ласково, практически нежно, – ничего не объясняй. Просто знай, что мы за тебя рады.

Поттер посмотрел на друзей с лёгким опасением и невыразимой надеждой.

– Очень рады, – Гермиона светло улыбнулась.

– Да, – подтвердил Рон, мужественно кивнув.

– Раз мы всё выяснили, пойдёмте в «Сладкое королевство». Говорят, туда завезли обалденно вкусные пирожные, – Джинни даже облизнулась в предвкушении.

Рон приобнял друга за плечи, разворачивая в нужном направлении и, спустя несколько шагов, произнёс:

– Но, Гарри, учти на будущее: я не хочу знать никаких подробностей!

– Мы собираемся вместе встречать Рождество, – хитро прищурился Поттер.

– Да, это тот уровень информации, который я согласен выслушать. Но больше ничего. Поэтому рассказывать потом девчонкам, как вы провели праздники, ты будешь в моё отсутствие.

Взрыв общего хохота спугнул с соседнего дерева ворону. Та не преминула укоризненно каркнуть, пролетая над развесёлой компанией.

– И всё-таки интересно, – задумчиво протянул Гарри, – чей это был боггарт.

– Не имею понятия, – ответила Джинни, посмотрев на Поттера наивными, широко распахнутыми глазами, которые светились прямо-таки кристальной честностью.

Рон неумело попытался скрыть смех за приступом кашля, а Гермиона, сделав вид, что заметила нечто крайне любопытное в высоком сугробе, отвернулась, пряча улыбку. Гарри только покачал головой: со временем сами всё расскажут. Да и честно говоря, мысли его витали далеко отсюда – не до расспросов.


	5. О чудесах, которые случаются

_Сочельник, поздний вечер, личные покои директора Хогвартса._

Честно говоря, Северус Снейп ни на секунду не поверил, что Поттер действительно осмелится заявиться к нему в праздничную ночь. Как какой-то идиотский рождественский эльф. Или, если вспомнить его патронус, скорее уж олень. Нет, он, как и обещал, действительно остался в Хогвартсе. И Северус видел его на праздничном ужине. Гарри был несвойственно для себя серьёзен, молчалив и задумчив. На Снейпа он кидал долгие, частые взгляды, смотрел в лицо открыто и без улыбки. Вот только разноцветные магические огни отражались в круглых стёклах очков, совершенно не позволяя разглядеть выражение глаз. Как же в такие моменты Северус ненавидел эти дурацкие очки! Из-за них он не мог понять, что замышляет мальчишка, а, значит, не знал к чему готовиться.

Хотя какой, к дьяволу, «мальчишка»?! Этот самый «мальчишка» практически с рождения научился обманывать смерть, целый год скитался по лесам и успешно скрывался от многочисленных егерей и Упивающихся, выслеживавших его. Он искал и уничтожал хоркруксы – артефакты, ужаснее которых магический мир ещё ничего не придумал. Один такой медальон долгое время носил на шее, а ведь среднестатистический волшебник к подобному предмету и близко отказался бы подходить. «Мальчишка» добровольно отправился на смерть, умер и убил сам. В конце концов, он в честной дуэли победил сильнейшего тёмного мага. Северус не обманывался, прекрасно понимая, что пройдёт совсем немного времени и Поттер вырастет в по-настоящему могущественного волшебника.

Да, Снейп это знал и для надёжности напоминал себе периодически, чтобы не забыть и ненароком не заиметь будущего, похоже, величайшего мага современности в заклятые враги. Хотя Северус откровенно недоумевал, почему этого не случилось до сих пор. На месте Поттера он никогда бы себе не простил своё же собственное поведение. А тот ничего, казалось, зла не держал. А самое удивительное, что и с великодушным всепрощением в душу не лез. Вёл себя так, словно, это вовсе не Снейп был кошмаром и ужасом его детства. После победы Поттер искренне пытался наладить отношения. И даже больше…

Северус рассеянно коснулся пальцами губ, с силой провёл по ним, словно стараясь вернуть ощущение настойчивого, напористого поцелуя. Мокрого, неуклюжего, удивительно сладкого и – хотя бы с собой следует быть честным – долгожданного.

Наивный, мечтательный мальчишка напридумывал всякой ерунды! А Северусу теперь, как обычно, расхлёбывай. Ну право слово, удивительно молодой, сияющий герой и потрёпанный жизнью бывший Упивающийся Смертью – даже в мыслях звучит смешно. Смешно и жалко.

Всё это ребяческое поведение одного конкретно взятого студента совершенно не способствовало восприятию его, как ответственной личности. Да и привычкам своим Снейп изменял неохотно. Не помогало даже то, что за последние полтора года Поттер существенно повзрослел. Стал более рассудительным и собранным, растерял бОльшую половину юношеских непримиримости и категоричности, зато приобрёл привычку думать собственной головой, анализировать ситуацию и приходить к собственным же, не навязанным извне выводам. Этот новый Поттер был болезненно самостоятельным, крайне негативно реагировал на попытки посторонних покровительствовать ему, направлять в жизни. Снейпу однажды довелось присутствовать при его разговоре с МакГонагалл. Добрая декан попробовала намёкнуть, насколько к лицу герою войны придётся красная аврорская форма. Такого оценивающе холодного взгляда и безразлично отстранённого тона Северус до того за Поттером ни разу не замечал. И в то же время при вновь приобретённой самодостаточности он оставался по-настоящему зависимым от мнения тех, на удивление, немногих людей, которых считал друзьями. Словно при всех многочисленных подвигах, неоспоримых заслугах перед магическим обществом и народном обожании, сам Гарри оставался очень уязвимым и легкоранимым. Снейп неоднократно наблюдал, как открыто, не стесняясь, он искал одобрения у зануды Грейнджер и у двух младших отпрысков семейства Уизли. Это выглядело даже как-то странно, словно спаситель Британии подарил уверенность тысячам волшебников, а для себя ничего не оставил.

И если уж быть до конца правдивым, немалые трудности доставляло то, что изменился Поттер не только внутренне. Он больше не выглядел точной копией отца – за что долгое время цеплялся Северус, старательно подкармливая ненависть. Гарри вытянулся, оказавшись лишь на полголовы ниже самого Снейпа, немного раздался в плечах. Черты же его лица, наоборот, смягчились, становясь более плавными, даже тонкими, но при этом вовсе не выглядя женственными. Он полностью избавился от подростковой угловатости и неуклюжести. Одним словом, за переломный год странствий, в течение которого Северус видел Поттера всего однажды, тот успел из самого обычного мальчишки превратиться в действительно красивого мужчину. К тому же буквально сияющего, рассыпающего вокруг ауру всё ярче разгоравшейся магической силы.

Спрашивается, зачем такому подающему надежды, блистательному волшебнику мог понадобиться мрачный, злобный школьный преподаватель, с тёмным прошлым и неясными планами на будущее? Снейп оставался в недоумении и по сей день. А Поттер таскался сначала в больницу, описывал радужные перспективы, восхваления и почести. Северус не поверил ни на минуту. Наиболее правдоподобной перспективой в его случае казалась одиночная камера в Азкабане, а самыми вероятными почестями – если на его уровне не будет дементоров. Но Гарри не соврал ни единым словом: суд оказался формальностью и походил скорее на чествование очередного героя в лице Северуса Снейпа, нежели на уголовный процесс.

Потом Гарри приходил к нему домой. Опершись локтем о стол и подперев голову рукой, безропотно сидел на обшарпанном жутко неудобном табурете. Рассеянно болтал ложечкой в кружке с остывшим чаем и рассказывал, рассказывал до лёгкой хрипотцы в голосе. И, получалось, когда Поттер не срывался на истерические крики, невнятные обвинения и оскорбления, его было на самом деле увлекательно слушать. К тому же это именно Гарри убедил Снейпа вернуться на пост директора. Но вообще говорил Поттер обо всём на свете: начиная с ремонта в Норе и заканчивая возмутительно личными воспоминаниями. В последнем случае он обязательно снимал очки и прикрывал глаза, будто не желал видеть реакцию на свои слова. Всегда выглядел немного опасливо, словно не был до конца уверен, что его рассказы уместны – уж это как раз удивления вовсе не вызывало, – но не мог сдержаться после первого откровения ещё в Сент Мунго.

У Снейпа складывалось впечатление, что он оказался первым, кто выслушивал Гарри внимательно, не перебивая. Северус, возможно, и рад был бы избавиться от подобных бесед, но сначала не мог достаточно эффектно оборвать излияния из-за больного горла, а потом уже стало интересно. У Поттера был очень необычный и какой-то совершенно неправильный взгляд на окружающий мир. Так Снейп с удивлением узнал, что никакой Гарри не герой. И сам себя таковым не считает. Нет, разумеется, по факту никто его подвигов не отменял, но совершал он их не в погоне за славой, всенародным обожанием и не из-за тщеславия или самоуверенности, а просто так, походя, не задумываясь, потому что больше никто не сделал бы этого. Потому что больше никто не _хотел_ этого делать.

А иногда он приходил и молчал часами, читал книгу, листал журнал или совершенно бестолково, раскачивался на стуле и пялился в потолок. Как ни странно, даже последнее теперь не раздражало. Поттер широко и радушно улыбался, радостно сверкал глазами из-за стёкол нелепых очков и выглядел просто невероятно красивым. В такие моменты игнорировать последнее обстоятельство становилось практически невыносимо. Снейп совершенно не знал, как реагировать: было очень необычно и немного неловко вот так запросто делить с кем-то тишину старого жилища, но всё равно приятно и… правильно.

А потом случилось непоправимое: присутствие Поттера не только прекратило досаждать, но стало привычным и даже в некотором роде необходимым. Желанным? Жаль, заметил Северус это слишком поздно. Только тогда, когда вместо Гарри на пороге обнаружилась почтовая сова с сообщением, что сам он отправился в небольшое путешествие по Европе. Снейп прекрасно помнил, как чувствовал себя ненужным и неприкаянным в собственном доме, словно его место было не здесь, а… А вот «где» – это оставалось вопросом. Или следовало спрашивать «с кем»?

Подобные мысли были опасны и ни к чему хорошему привести не могли. Северус всё чаще осаживал себя, вспоминая министерский приём и рыжую девчонку Уизли, весь вечер не отлипавшую от Поттера. Снейпу тогда даже показалось, что она смотрела на него торжествующе, улыбалась злорадно. Но, разумеется, виной тому было лишь разыгравшееся воображение. В любом случае, размышления о скорой свадьбе Гарри помогали лишь на непродолжительное время. Поэтому с началом учебного года Снейп сознательно свёл к минимуму общение с Поттером, но прекратить его полностью не представлялось возможным. А зря.

На уроках Гарри обиженно зыркал глазами и, сосредоточенно выводя в воздухе палочкой сложные движения, от усердия покусывал нижнюю губу, тем самым едва ли не срывая занятия. Нет, в своих силе воли и выдержке Северус не сомневался ни минуты, благо, тренированы они были годами. Но временами Поттер смотрел настолько откровенно жаждуще – просто подходи и бери! – что Снейп старался держаться от него подальше. На всякий случай.

Только Северус не учёл, с кем имеет дело – с Поттером ничего никогда не получалось так, как планировалось. Вот и сейчас… Снейп не верил в чудеса лет, наверное, с пяти, но, тем не менее, в этот сочельник его личное рождественское чудо в лице Гарри Поттера взволнованно мялось на пороге, при этом упрямо задрав голову и выпятив подбородок.

– Мистер Поттер, не стойте в дверях. Проходите, раз уж осмелились прийти, – Северус мерзко ухмыльнулся, надеясь отпугнуть или хотя бы смутить гостя.

Естественно, не тут-то было.

– Гарри. Меня зовут Гарри. Мы же договорились.

Снейп сразу же взъярился:

– Мы ни о чём с вами не…

Поттер устало вздохнул, не собираясь слушать в очередной раз одно и то же, и бесцеремонно перебил, спрашивая первое, что пришло в голову:

– А где ёлка?

– Поттер, ты действительно рассчитывал увидеть у меня в комнатах украшенную ёлку? – Снейп смотрел недоверчиво и был удивлён настолько, что даже сбился на неофициальное обращение. Чего изначально делать совершенно не собирался.

– На самом деле, нет.

Гарри снял очки, положил их на чайный столик поверх внушительной, слегка кривоватой стопки журналов. Двумя руками потёр лицо, будто собираясь с мыслями.

– Знаешь, Северус, это всё оказывается так сложно. Может, наколдуешь ещё раз омелу?

– Без подходящего антуража не хватает духу? – Снейп насмешливо хмыкнул и демонстративно затолкал палочку глубже в кобуру.

– Да нет. Просто… – Поттер рассеянно махнул рукой, обрывая сам себя.

Он подошёл ближе, плавным, немного опасливым движением опустился на колени перед креслом, в котором сидел Северус. Пробежал пальцами по мелким пуговицам рубашки Снейпа, мимоходом мазнул ласкающим движением по ключице, скользнул широкой ладонью вверх по шее, зарывшись в волосы, надавил на затылок, склоняя ближе, ещё немного ближе. И сам напряжённо вытянулся всем телом, до ломоты в спине, чтобы достать, дотронуться, прижаться к твёрдым, неподатливым губам.

Гарри был тороплив и настойчив. Голоден до новых ощущений, пусть и самых невинных. Суетливо оглаживал плечи, резко, едва не порвав, выдернул рубашку Северуса из-за пояса брюк, запустил под неё руки, жадно ощупывая спину. С силой прижимался к груди и целовал страстно и самозабвенно. Не ответить на столь искреннее, пылкое желание было совершенно немыслимо. Да Снейп и не пытался сдерживаться. Он крепко держал Поттера, практически навалившегося сверху, за худые бёдра. С силой прикусывал соблазнительные, покрасневшие губы, сразу же зализывая пострадавшие места, и буквально впитывал едва различимые, но воодушевлённые стоны.

Гарри слегка отстранился, прошёлся невесомыми поцелуями вдоль линии челюсти, сладко вздрагивая от остро-колкого ощущения чужой щетины, царапающей нежную кожу. Скользнул приоткрытым ртом ниже, накрывая судорожно дернувшийся кадык, широко и влажно провёл языком, чувственно надавливая. От этой незамысловатой ласки, тем не менее, осознававшейся невероятно сексуальной, Северуса, будто разрядом тока, прошило желанием. Поттер тоже, словно что-то почувствовал, одним рывком стянул с себя футболку и отбросил её куда-то в сторону, при этом пошатнулся и едва не завалился набок.

– Тише, – несвойственно мягко попенял Северус, вплетая пальцы во взъерошенные волосы Поттера.

– Я никак не могу поверить, – Гарри приглушённо рассмеялся. – Всё кажется, что ты передумаешь и прогонишь меня.

Снейп откинулся на спинку кресла, ощупывая коленопреклонённого Поттера тёмным, тяжёлым взглядом: встрёпанные пряди играющие яркими бликами от огня в камине; влажно поблёскивающие губы; угольно-чёрные ресницы, отбрасывающие длинные тени на раскрасневшиеся щёки; поджарое тело с ярко очерченным рельефом мышц, золотящееся в неровном свете; прижмуренные, как у довольного кота глаза. Кто бы отказался от такого совершенства? Всё же иногда Поттер говорил несусветные глупости.

Нетерпеливо облизнувшись, Гарри спросил низким, тягучим голосом:

– В спальню?

Как добирались до постели и раздевались, память Поттера сохранить отказалась. Всё вообще воспринималось как-то туманно и обрывочно: сначала шли необычайно интенсивные тактильные ощущения, и уже следом тянулись остальные переживания и эмоции. Гарри помнил быстрые, жёсткие поцелуи, иногда переходящие в жалящие укусы. Властные, но странно бережные, практически нежные прикосновения – совсем как в тех сводящих с ума снах. Помнил руку на своём члене, движущуюся мучительно медленно, ритмично и равномерно, как у самого Поттера никогда не хватало выдержки. Скользкие, прохладные пальцы, неспешно разминающие мышцы ануса, осторожно проникающие внутрь, дарящие неизведанное ранее удовольствие. Снейп готовил его терпеливо, неторопливо, практически издевательски размеренно. Гарри разводил ноги шире, упершись пятками в кровать, вскидывал бёдра, стараясь насадиться глубже, продлить наслаждение. Но этого было до обидного недостаточно. Он помнил, как говорил об этом вслух, просил, даже умолял о большем. Видел низко склонившееся, некрасивое, любимое лицо с острыми чертами, искривлёнными страстью. Широко раскрытые, сейчас абсолютно чёрные глаза, как никогда похожие на два бездонных провала. Чувствовал жаркую тяжесть опустившегося сверху худощавого тела, без малого болезненную заполненность – казалось, ещё немного и он не вынесет, этого станет слишком много. Но Северус действовал аккуратно, едва ли не расчётливо, пристально следя за реакцией любовника. А после нескольких почти что неприятных движений, осталось одно лишь непередаваемое блаженство, слившееся, растянувшееся в один очень-очень долгий миг, в конце разлетевшийся беззвучным криком восторга и счастья.

Гарри где-то слышал, что оргазм – это маленькая смерть. Так вот, фигня! В смерти не было ничего приятного, ничего хоть сколь-нибудь близко похожего. Уж поверьте, Поттер имел возможность сравнить. Он хотел сказать об этом Северусу, но язык отказывался подчиняться.

Если подумать, единственное, что было между ними общего – ужасающая усталость после. Гарри только на чистом упрямстве держал глаза открытыми. Существовал вопрос, который, по-хорошему, следовало бы решить прежде, чем окончательно провалиться в сон. Возможно, это выглядело глупо и неуместно, но Поттер теперь предпочитал лишний раз уточнить и переспросить. Ну так, чтобы потом не было никаких недоразумений.

– Северус, я могу остаться?

Честно говоря, он не был уверен в ответе. В конце концов, Снейп вполне мог посчитать произошедшее просто приятной, необременительной случайностью на один раз. Даже от подобной мысли становилось больно, но не следовало списывать со счетов и такой вариант. А вот последовавшей реакции Гарри точно не ожидал: Северус стиснул его в объятиях почти до боли и целовал яростно, очень долго, почти отчаянно.

Как только Снейп отстранился, Поттер приподнялся в постели, испытующе вглядываясь ему в лицо.

– Северус, что-то не так?

Тот откинулся на спину, закрыл глаза согнутой в локте рукой и ответил глухим, совершенно лишённым каких-либо эмоций тоном:

– Ты не должен быть здесь.

На этих словах Гарри похолодел и начал торопливо сочинять речь, объясняющую, почему случившееся не было ошибкой, но Снейп продолжил:

– Твоя невеста…

– О, Мерлин! – Поттер, облегченно выдохнув, рухнул в подушки. – Только не снова. Ну, хочешь, давай я Веритасерума наглотаюсь. Тогда поверишь?

Он повернул голову, встречаясь с Северусом глазами, удерживая взгляд, и серьёзно добавил:

– Джинни мне не невеста.

Гарри задумчиво помолчал, но, в конце концов, решил высказать догадку:

– Знаешь, мне вообще кажется, что это всё именно её рук дело. Только у Джинни такое богатое воображение и своеобразное чувство юмора. Я лишь понять не могу, как она придала боггарту стабильную форму.

– Если твоё предположение окажется правдой, Гарри, можешь передать мисс Уизли, что на итоговых экзаменах я буду рекомендовать комиссии выставить ей оценку «превосходно».

– Ты, должно быть, шутишь! – Поттер удивлённо вытаращился на Снейпа.

– Разумеется, нет. Мисс Уизли проявила недюжинные способности и оригинальный, а главное, действенный подход к проблеме, – Северус с намёком устроил ладонь на груди Гарри, расслабленно поглаживая. – Это заслуживает поощрения.

Поттер хитро прищурился.

– К слову, я вообще жениться не собираюсь. Ни сейчас, ни в будущем, – он озорно улыбнулся и спустя эффектную паузу закончил: – Вот замуж – другое дело.

Северус закашлялся, от неожиданности подавившись воздухом. Он сурово воззрился на Гарри, словно молчаливо взывая к его совести. Вот только воспитательный момент остался незамеченным: Поттер душераздирающе зевнул.

– Спи, чудовище, – проворчал Снейп, укрывая его одеялом. Гарри только согласно угукнул, завозился, устраиваясь поудобнее, подкатываясь Северусу под бок, и практически сразу же заснул.

За окном стояла холодная ночь, пушистыми хлопьями падал снег, ярко светила жёлтым боком полная луна. На стёклах мороз выводил причудливые узоры. А Северус Снейп на четвёртом десятке лет эмпирическим путём пришёл к заключению, что порой случаются даже самые невероятные чудеса. По крайней мере, рождественской ночью.

Конец.

_Декабрь 2016 - январь 2017_


End file.
